


Solo un sogno

by Yo_ya



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: M/M, Next to Normal - Freeform, Suicide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yo_ya/pseuds/Yo_ya
Summary: -Dovevo fare di più...Dovevo fare di più...ma come potevo prevederlo? Eravamo amici, Francesco. A volte Giuliano era addirittura geloso di te.- Lorenzo si stava aprendo davanti a loro, ma che importava?-Tu sei un Medici, io sono un Pazzi. L'amicizia tra noi è impossibile. - era stata la frase lapidaria di Francesco, forse per rendergli più facile il compito di condannarlo.-Impiccate loro due dove tutti li possano vedere- era stata la sentenza.-Lorenzo, non fare niente di cui poi potresti pentirti. - aveva detto Sandro.Per un attimo, che parve infinito, aveva quasi pensato di graziarlo. Non era riuscito a mantenere il proposito di non guardarlo più in faccia: aveva ceduto.Anche Francesco, per un secondo, aveva fatto cadere la sua maschera di indifferenza.Poi, il tempo aveva ripreso a scorrere.-Impiccateli. - era stata la sua ultima e definitiva Sentenza.Francesco era morto e, con lui, l'innocenza di Lorenzo.*schiarisce la gola**parte la base de "I colori del vento" *CHE NE SAI DEL MASOCHISMO? CHE NE SAAAAAAI?





	Solo un sogno

 

  
  
  


-Dovevo fare di più...Dovevo fare di più...ma come potevo prevederlo? Eravamo amici, Francesco. A volte Giuliano era addirittura geloso di te.- Lorenzo si stava aprendo davanti a loro, ma che importava?  
-Tu sei un Medici, io sono un Pazzi. L'amicizia tra noi è impossibile. - era stata la frase lapidaria di Francesco, forse per rendergli più facile il compito di condannarlo.  
-Impiccate loro due dove tutti li possano vedere- era stata la sentenza.  
-Lorenzo, non fare niente di cui poi potresti pentirti. - aveva detto Sandro.  
Per un attimo, che parve infinito, aveva quasi pensato di graziarlo. Non era riuscito a mantenere il proposito di non guardarlo più in faccia: aveva ceduto.  
Anche Francesco, per un secondo, aveva fatto cadere la sua maschera di indifferenza.  
Poi, il tempo aveva ripreso a scorrere.  
-Impiccateli. - era stata la sua ultima e definitiva Sentenza.  
Francesco era morto e, con lui, l'innocenza di Lorenzo.

Si era svegliato di soprassalto, urlando e con le lacrime imprigionate tra le ciglia.  
Immediatamente, un braccio gli aveva avvolto le spalle in un gesto protettivo, e una voce aveva preso a sussurrargli parole di conforto:  
-Shh...Lorenzo, sono qui. Sono qui...va tutto bene. -  
-Sei qui...tu sei qui...-  
-Starò sempre al tuo fianco, Lorenzo; nessuno ti farà più del male. -  
-Sei qui...con me...-  
-Shh...era un sogno, solo un brutto sogno -  
La mano appartenente al braccio che gli cingeva le spalle, prese ad accarezzargli teneramente i capelli, facendolo rilassare sotto il suo tocco.  
Lorenzo si era abbandonato totalmente a quelle attenzioni, come un bambino farebbe in grembo alla madre. Si sentiva protetto, al sicuro, stretto a quel petto che celava un cuore _pulsante, che batteva per lui._  
-Ho sognato che...che...-  
-...Che mi facevi impiccare.-  
Con difficoltà, Lorenzo trasformò il magone, che minacciava di farlo tornare a piangere, in un sospiro prolungato.  
-Sandro mi aveva avvertito, mi aveva detto di non fare qualcosa di cui mi sarei pentito in futuro. -  
Mentre parlava, passava le dita su quel viso, delicatamente, ricalcandone i tratti, per poi scendere sul collo sensibile; quel collo che aveva visto spezzarsi.  
Scese poi sul petto; allargò la mano al centro di esso, facendosi spazio nella camicia già aperta e avvertì il cuore battere freneticamente, sotto i polpastrelli a contatto con la pelle nuda.  
Alzò lo sguardo per incrociarlo con quello di Francesco Pazzi.  
-Sei qui, sei con me. -  
L'altro gli dedicò un piccolo sorriso, gli prese la mano nella sua e fece intrecciare le loro dita, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo.  
Tolse il braccio dal suo posto attorno alle braccia di Lorenzo, che temeva potesse lasciarlo solo, per farlo sdraiare in posizione supina e portarsi su di lui.  
Il Medici lo guardava come se fosse tutto il suo mondo, ed in fondo lo era.  
Suo fratello era morto, sua madre era impazzita dal dolore, non riusciva a toccare sua moglie, figurarsi Lucrezia Donati.  
-Sono qui. -  
\- Francesco...-  
-Non ti lascio. -  
Un bacio su di una tempia.  
-Ti starò sempre affianco. -  
Sull'altra.  
Lorenzo piangeva sommessamente.  
Francesco cercava di spazzare via le lacrime col pollice e con le proprie labbra.  
-Sandro lo aveva detto...-  
-Lorenzo, sono qui. Era un sogno, nulla più. -  
Il Medici portò una mano alla guancia del Pazzi, che si appoggiò ad essa chiudendo gli occhi, per poi baciarne il palmo.  
-Dimmi che non mi lascerai mai più; ti prego, Francesco. -  
Questi si sporse in avanti, per congiungere le loro labbra in un bacio dolce, privo di malizia.  
Lorenzo aveva portato l'altra mano a stringere tra le dita i riccioli che tanto amava.  
Francesco aveva preso a lasciargli una scia di baci umidi sul collo.  
Avevano fatto l'amore in quella notte senza luna, che stava per lasciare spazio al mattino.  
La camera si era resa testimone di sussurri e promesse.  
-Saremo felici insieme, Lorenzo, in un mondo totalmente nostro. Un mondo dove non c'è sofferenza, perché io te ne terrò al sicuro; il sole splenderà su di noi. Te lo prometto, Lorenzo. -

Il mattino successivo, Clarice aveva deciso di dover prendere il coraggio a due mani.  
Lorenzo stava vivendo un momento terribile, capiva che avesse bisogno di sfogarsi, di stare da solo o in compagnia quando lo ritenesse opportuno, ma suo figlio aveva bisogno di lui.  
La banca aveva bisogno di lui.  
_Le_ i aveva bisogno del marito.  
Avrebbero affrontato le difficoltà insieme, trovando supporto l'uno nell'altra.

Fu straziante il grido che lanciò, come lo furono le lacrime della madre e quelle di Sandro.

Lorenzo giaceva nel suo letto, le lenzuola pregne del suo stesso sangue, un'espressione serena sul volto. 


End file.
